Longing
by Girl Anachronism07
Summary: Inuyasha's goodbye.


A/N: Beware, it's a tear jerker (at least I thought it was). The song is Run by snow patrol, very beautiful, I highly suggest you check it out.

Title: "Right Here With You"

Author: Green Bird 2071

Summary: Inuyasha's goodbye.

Rating: Pg-13

They stood by the well, a soft breeze ruffling their hair. The sky was a dazzling blue; the sun shone brightly, both a mockery to the miserable couple. She was in his arms, a rare occurrence considering she could count the number times on one hand. She did not notice the tears slowly gliding down her face, be he did, and held her all the tighter for it.

"Feh, stupid wench, you gonna stand here all day?" the question was choked out and completely lacking the usual bite.

I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

She smiled up at him, not a drop of shame in her eyes for the falling tears. She felt him trembling beneath her hands. She was going to miss the feel of the fire coat, of seeing red out of the corner of her eyes. knew that this was just as hard for him as it was for her. She also knew he would never admit it.

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

He couldn't hold her eyes, the smiling depths would swallow him whole and he would never be able to let her go. Instead, he opted to stare out into the forest, focusing his eyes on some unseen object. But he could still feel her eyes on him, and instinctively sensed the love in them. A love that went unsaid, because it didn't need to be spoken. Words were beyond them; they never did either justice and usually just ended in a fight.

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Her eyes lost their shine for a moment, glazing over into a cold grey. Catching the far off glance, he gently grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Smile Kagome, I'm still here." For once it seemed to be the right thing to say, her sad eyes brightened once more and she gave him another dazzling smile, the ones only she could pull off.

"I know Inuyasha, and in one way or another, you always will be." She softly placed a finger against his prayer beads. A soft blue spread out over them, before returning to her. He instantaneously felt a weight lifted from his chest. She had released him. Still holding onto him with one arm, she reached around her neck and firmly tugged at the chain until it fell into her hands. Taking his large clawed ones into her own, she pressed a small, warm, pink globe into his calloused hand. His breath stopped at the realization of what it was. The Shikon no Tama. This was it, it was really over. Panic seized him and he pulled her roughly back into the circle of his arms.

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

He would tell her, she didn't need to leave. They could find a way, fight for a way for her to stay here, with him. But every time he tried to speak, his throat constricted and a feeling something like his heart clenching stopped him dead. He was ready to throw her over his shoulder and run to the end of the world, away from everything, but the scent of the salt from her tears and the quiet trembling swayed him to stay where he was, to hold her for just a little longer.

To think I might not see those eyes  
makes it so hard not to cry  
and as we say our long goodbye,  
I nearly do

"Well, I should probably be going." Her breathing was ragged, and even as she said the words, she didn't move. He couldn't speak, his heart still warring over what to do while his brain clearly told him all that he could do; let her go. But his heart fought back, insisted such was not an option. He pulled back slightly, determined to put every inch of her to memory, mainly those brilliant blue eyes. For those few seconds, time stood still. When he was sure he had his image imprinted to memory, he slowly leaned into her.

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

It was soft, the barest of brushes, and a very chaste kiss for all they were feeling. He was convinced that all he would need was one, one to get her out of his system and send her on her way. It was only too late he realized that one would never be enough.

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the mixture of joy and pain in her eyes was reflected in his own. He took a staggering breath as he prepared to do the hardest thing he would ever face.

"Ok wench, you better be back in a week or I'll have to come down there and drag your ass back myself." That's it Inuyasha, pretend that its just another trip home.

"You do and I'll sit you into a crater." He smiled sadly and rested his forehead against her own; the old threat now a comfort. He kissed her one last time, short and quick, before grasping her hand and helping her step over the lip of the well until she was standing over it, dangling on the edge with only his support.

"Inuaysha, I..." he stopped her with a look and a comforting squeeze to her hand.

"I know Kagome, me too. Now go on before I change my mind and come for you in two days instead of the week." She broke out crying again at this, but smiled for his sake. Whispering a soft goodbye, she let go and fell into the well, through space to a world he didn't understand. What he did know was that it was going to be long time until he saw her again.

"Not goodbye Kagome, see you later," he told the well, her scent still lingering on the air. 'and I will,' he thought, 'five hundred years or two days, its all the same when your gone Kagome. Its just that much better when I'm with you again. I'll wait for you."

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Please review.


End file.
